


Keeping Up Appearances

by ashilrak



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggsy is Harry's Mini-Me, Everyone's confused, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, and eggsy laughs, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All Kingsman agents looked and acted similarly; it was part of their job. They were, after all, gentlemen who shared the same tailor.</p><p>But Gary “Eggsy” Unwin and Harry Hart took it to a whole new level entirely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

Roxy found it to be extremely unnerving. As a matter of fact, so did Merlin. The fact that Merlin was visibly bothered by it put everyone else on edge.

All Kingsman agents looked and acted similarly; it was part of their job. They were, after all, gentlemen who shared the same tailor.

But Gary “Eggsy” Unwin and Harry Hart took it to a whole new level entirely.

It had started innocently enough. When Harry had gotten Eggsy’s suit, he had also selected a few ties to go with it, in addition to all other Kingsman approved accessories. It just so happened that the ties Harry selected for Eggsy are ties that he himself owns. Eggsy is not the sort of man to own a wide selection of ties at his age, but he is the sort of man to wear the few ties he does own in the same order every week.

Harry is just the right type of bastard to notice that order, and then follow it himself.

But then the same thing happened with the suits. Eggsy had figured out very quickly that he needed more than one suit to be properly attired at all times when on the job. He had of course consulted with Harry on the issue of acquiring more suits, and the rest is history.

Now, Roxy new for a fact that Harry owned more than ten suits. Roxy also knew how ridiculous it was that Harry had ordered nine suits for Eggsy at once. She was fairly certain that Eggsy had picked up on both facts as well, and was either in on the joke with Harry, or just had yet to say anything to her. She was willing to bet that it was a combination of both.

And really, the fact that they just happened to wear the same exact outfit every single day was no issue. What truly took it to the creepy level was their mannerisms; proof that there could be no way that they weren’t doing it on purpose. Eggsy might like to play the role of someone who knew very little, but was in reality one of the more intelligent and observant people she knew. So yeah, Eggsy was aware.

Roxy had even tried to broach the subject with him, but all she ever got in return was a smirk and the words, “Harry’s been teaching me how to be a gentleman.” What that amounted to was absolutely no new information on the subject. Harry had been teaching Eggsy how to be a gentleman since he proposed him. 

According to Harry Hart, being a gentlemen mainly consisted of knocking before entering a room, asking permission before taking a seat, and making a proper martini.

Roy didn’t know what Harry considered to be a proper martini, but she was more than capable of following basic etiquette. 

But the similarities covered far more than their taste in beverages and manners. It was in how they moved, how they spoke, even their facial expressions.

Watching them enter HQ together was truly an experience. 

The two men, one older, taller, and with darker features, would stand up from the seats in complete synchronization. Their posture would be perfect, and if one were to view them from the side, they would be perfectly in line with one another. Together, they would swing their umbrella in their left hand, and take a step forward with their right foot. Their stride length would always be exactly the same, even with the noticeable height difference. 

The first time it had happened while Merlin was watching was the beginning of his now easily recognizable, signature eye twitch. 

Eggsy had even taken to copying Harry’s accent.

And it wasn’t even something he did at all times. Roxy had been called ‘bruv’ way too many times to count in the last fortnight alone. It was only ever occurred when he was with Harry, or in HQ, and in front of people who weren’t herself, Merlin, or his mother. 

Something that Roxy had always been in complete awe over was Harry’s posture while fighting. Eggsy used to be a gymnast, and the training was especially noticeable when watching him fight, but even he didn’t maintain perfect posture. 

That is, he didn’t maintain perfect posture until all of a sudden decided it was necessary.

But the moment there wasn’t anybody to impress, Eggsy switched back to normal.

Months flew by, and beyond the initial questions, nobody asked either man anything, and everyone continued to be bothered by their synchronization. 

Until, one day, it stopped.

Roxy swears that she saw at least five people get whiplash the day that Eggsy entered the dining room wearing that blasted yellow jacket over a matching polo and a pair of jeans. 

Merlin had called an emergency meeting, as several assassination plots had been uncovered, so Eggsy did not have enough time to change.

Without the suit on, Eggsy apparently had no desire to change anything else, so it was Eggsy in his purest form that sat down for that meeting.

To those who had been with the agency before V-Day, it was a welcome sight. 

To everybody else, it was terrifying.

Roxy heard at least one whisper questioning the possibility of Harry coming in the next day in trainers and a hoodie. Such an idea was laughable; Roxy had only seen Harry in something less than a suit when injured or recovering. 

According to Merlin, there was supposedly a time in his youth that Harry went undercover in drag, but Roxy had no tangible evidence. 

Usually, after a meeting, people would go where assigned, or would leave if they were free to do so. However, today was apparently atypical, as everyone remained in their seats five minutes after Merlin had finished speaking. 

All eyes were focused on Eggsy, who had just called Merlin “guv”. 

Even those who knew Eggsy before he became Harry’s mini-me were surprised. Eggsy never addressed anyone by anything less than their given title. Nicknames were not to be used by a gentleman when in public, and until now, almost all of Kingsman had seemingly been considered the public.

But the newbies were completely flabbergasted. 

No one spoke.

Roxy’s eyes met Eggsy’s, and at his confused look, she offered a simple shrug.

Harry did the same.

Another glance around the room, his face boasting an adorably confused expression, and making sure he had everyone’s attention, he asked, “What are you all possibly so bothered by?”

Again, no one said anything. The silence that was before comfortable was starting to become awkward, and Eggsy was still confused.

That is, Eggsy was confused until Harry offered up a polite cough and a nod toward his jeans.

Suddenly, Eggsy leaned back in his chair, and let out an ‘oh’ sound.

“Raise your hand if you’ve never seen me not wearing a suit.”

Half the room raised the hands. 

Eggsy looked in Harry’s direction, and immediately lost it. He started to laugh, and Harry chuckled. 

Eggsy continued to laugh, and Roxy started to become concerned for his wellbeing. 

As a group, most of the confused agents left the dining room after a gesture from Merlin. 

Eggsy kept laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is just something silly I had written a while ago, and totally forgot where I was going with it. 
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line! I do take requests, and eagerly accept prompts of any kind! (Though I can't always promise to finish them)
> 
> Fanfiction tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com  
> Personal tumblr: steverogerscouldgetit.tumblr.com


End file.
